Sining sensations
by Lilith Rose
Summary: Tohru is in a band and so is Kyo, but what happens when someones manager decides to quit the business, and what becomes of tht band? KyoxTohru, I've decided to continue this story and make a real ending. I had a lot of fun with it and felt it wasn't done.
1. Chapter 1

Singing Sensations

**Disclaimer: Fruits Basket not mine. Some of the songs are mine. But not all.**

Summary: It is a year after graduation, Kyo and Tohru never told each other how they felt and are both singing sensations. They meet again on stage, of course something is bound to happen, when one of the managers of these fabulous bands decide to quit the business and give all rights of the band that they manage to their friend. (Confusing yea!!!! but it is a good story)

Story time:

It was an hour before her show and Tohru was getting ready, in her dressing room.

'I wonder who we're opening for?" She asked herself.

"Tohru chan!" Sang her manager. "I want you to meet my good friend and uncle Karu Sohma." Said (can you guess who her manager is?) Shigure.

"Your uncle... really Shigure san!" Said Tohru with a smile.

"Yes, and his son looks a lot like him." He said with a smirk.

"Shut up Shigure! We don't look that alike!" Yelled what Tohru thought was Karu.

"That's only cus you dyed your hair black... hey how come your hair hasn't began to grey? You're in your forties?" Said Shigure.

"Lucky." He said with a smirk.

"Oh! Hello Karu san!" Said Tohru with a bow.

"Wow, I guess Kazuma was right, you really are very well mannered." said Karu.

"Oh, you know Kazuma kun..." Said Tohru. 'Then he must know Kyo as well.' She thought.

"Yes, he took care of my son till the curse was lifted." He said with a smile.

"Hm... Kyo kun never told me that Kazuma had adopted any other people from his family." She said with a puzzled look on her face.

"Haha! Kyo is my son! Oh, and the leader of the band that you are opening for." Said Karu with a smile.

"WHAT! Kyo... Kyo is here?" She asked with a blush on her face.

"Yep, and oh! There he is now. KYO! Get your ass over here now!" Yelled Karu.

"What did I do!? Yelled Kyo back as angrily.

"Just get over here." He said.

"Bite me you old man!" Yelled Kyo coming into the room.

"I want you to re meet Miss Tohru Honda." Said Karu.

"T... Tohru!" He yelled with a blush on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't you remember Kyo! I told you Shigure became a manager and he was managing the band _'Neko's Rose'_ Don't you ever listen!" He said.

"Nope." Said Kyo as he walked away.

Tohru walked out to the stage wearing a pink dress with black lace, soon after so did Shigure.

"Hello! Tonight _'Neko's Rose' _will be preforming they're newest song 'Scared Cat'" Said Shigure before jumping off the stage.

(A/N: Tohru, **Uo,**_ Hannajima, **Uo and Hannajima. **_Ps I wrote the song in music class.)

" This time you run all around, running faster then the sounds all around.

Childish kitty why can't you see? Your love is something new to me."

"_Chasing your master, lying in the sun, far from the fear you never knew was near."_

"**When you awake, will it be gone, the fear that keeps you here?"**

"Run through the forest little scared cat, run from the thing that lingers here."

"_**Run and hide, run and hide, run and hiiide! Run and hide, run and hide, run and hiiide, run and hide, run and hide, run and hiiide!"**_

"Chasing your master, lying in the sun, far from the fear you never knew was near."

"_**Run and hide, run and hide, run and hiiide! Run and hide, run and hide, run and hiiide, run and hide, run and hide, run and hiiide!"**_

"Run through the forest little scared cat, run from the thing that lingers here."

Tohru finished singing and the crowd was in an uproar, but they were more excited for the next act, _'Fire's Curse' _who always gave an amazing performance, and this time should be no different.

"That was great!" Yelled Uo happily.

"I'll say so." Said a familiar voice from behind.

"Karu san." Said Tohru.

"Kyo!" Yelled a familiar man as he walked past Karu.

"WHAT!!!!" Yelled the high tempered orange head as he walked out of his dressing room. Tohru was surprised, before he was dressed normal, now he was dressed in a way she would've never expected from Kyo. He was wearing jeans that had rips and tares in them, he wore a vest over a black tank top and the tips of his hair was dyed black.

"We gotta get on stage now!" Yelled the man.

"Listen Haru, SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH! I'll get my ass out there when I am dammed good and ready." He yelled.

"Fuck you!" Yelled Haru.

"Haru san..." Said Tohru.

"Tohru kun! So you were the first act, nice to see you." He said.

"I didn't recognize you." She said.

"Yeah, Kari here dyed my hair black on top and blue on the bottom when I was asleep." He said with a smile.

"Hey, only Kazi is allowed to call me Kari!" Yelled Karu.

"Kazi?" Asked Kyo coming out of his room.

"Shishou!" Yelled Karu.

"What the fuck! Where, he kill me if he sees me dressed like this!" Yelled Kyo looking around in panic.

"Calm down Kyo, I've seen you dressed worse." Said Kazuma from behind.

"Oh okay!" Said Kyo.

"GET OUT ON STAGE!" Yelled Karu.

Karu walked out and onto the stage to introduce the band.

"Hello and tonight these young men will be preforming "I Constantly Thank God for Esteban."

(Gotta Love Panic! At the Disco. Kyo singing.)

"Give us this day our daily dose of fulafliction, forgive our sins, forged at the Pope Head with four tons of lean ful servants. Cus I am a new of Gospel Sharpen and you'll be they witness. So gentle men if you're gonna preach, for god sakes preach with conviction! Strike up the band woaho, the good doctor is beckoned me, come congregation, lets sing it like you mean it, no, don't you get it now, don't you move. Strike up the band woaho, the good doctor is beckoned me, come congregation, lets sing it like you mean it, no, don't you get it now, don't you move. Just stay where I can see you, DOUSE THE LIGHTS! We sure are in for a show tonight. In this little number where graced by displays of characters, we've got the guns say here extra donar , walking contradiction, well I for one can see no blood from the hearts and the wrists you eligibly split, and I for one wont stand for this if this seen were a perish I'll be condemned! Strike up the band woaho, the good doctor is beckoned me, come congregation, lets sing it like you mean it, no, don't you get it now, don't you move. Strike up the band woaho, the good doctor is beckoned me, come congregation, lets sing it like you mean it, no, don't you get it now, don't you, don't you move. Just stay where I can see you douse the lights. We sure are in for a show tonight. Just stay where I can see you douse the lights. We sure are in for a show tonight. Stay where I can see douse the lights. Ladadadadadada. Dadadadadada. Ladadadadadada. Strike up the band woaho, the good doctor is beckoned me, come congregation, lets sing it like you mean it, no, don't you get it now, don't you move. Strike up the band woaho, the good doctor is beckoned me, come congregation, lets sing it like you mean it, no, don't you get it now, don't you, don't you move. Strike up the band woaho, the good doctor is beckoned me, come congregation, lets sing it like you mean it, no, don't you get it now, don't you move. Strike up the band woaho, the good doctor is beckoned me, come congregation, lets sing it like you mean it, no, don't you get it now, don't you, don't you move. Don't you move at all! Don't you move, strike up the band!

Kyo was breathing heavily from the performance alone, which really wouldn't help when he would be bombarded by fans later, he walked off stage and Shigure and Karu walked on.

"I hoped you like both performances!" Yelled Karu into the mic.

"But it is for my displeasure to announce, I am quitting the music business." Said Shigure.

"WHAT!" Yelled Uo, who had walked out onto the stage.

"Yes, _Neko's Rose_ is now new management." Said Shigure. "And will still be performing, so good day to you all!"

Shigure was walking back stage where Tohru, Uo, Hannajima and Kisa were. (Kisa play piano. Well at least in this fic.)

"SHIGURE!" Yelled Uo angrily.

"Don't worry, you will have a new manager who is very skilled." he said.

"Who?" Asked Kisa.

"KARI SAN!" said Shigure with a smile.

"Yes?" Asked Karu as he walked into the room.

"You're our new manager." Said Kisa as she ran up to Karu and hugged him.

"Yep.. Oh excuse me I gotta wash the dye out of my hair." He said as he exited the room, and into the nearest restroom.

"HEY! I'm trying to wash my hair here!" Yelled and angry Kyo.

"Well, it's not my fault you're shirtless!" Yelled Karu, he then pushed Kyo out of the bathroom, because his hair had all of the dye out of it.

"Kyo! Put on a shirt, there are ladies in the room." Yelled Shigure.

"Hm, well Tohru will be seeing more of him shirtless, since they'll have to share a room, and Kyo never has a shirt on." Said Karu walking into the room, his hair the same orange as Kyo.

"So they do look alike." Said Uo with a smirk.

"Yea, now get over it Yankee!" Yelled and angry Kyo.

"Now son calm down, you do have to be nice to them, after all you will be touring together."


	2. Nagoya

Singing Sensations: Chapter 2.

**Disclaimer: Not mine! Some of the songs might be, but most of them aren't.**

**To all of those people who read my last story THANK YOU!!!! **

Now let's get started!

"WHAT!" Yelled Kyo.

"Yep, I'm the new manager of _'Neko's Rose'._" Said Karu.

"Ah yes, and Kyo, you and Tohru will be bunking in a bus together." Said a smiling Kazuma.

("WAIT A MINUTE!!!!! Shishou wasn't in the room before!" Yelled Kyo. 'Too bad cus now he is' author.)

"What." Said Kyo in shock.

"Yep!" Said Shigure.

"Now! Everyone get to sleep, we have a concert next week in Nagoya!" Said Karu ushering Kyo and Tohru onto a bus.

"NAGOYA!" Yelled Kyo.

"Yep." Said Karu.

"HOW WILL WE MAKE IT TO NAGOYA IN A WEEK!" Yelled a very angry Kyo.

"Plane." Said Uo.

"Yeah Kyo kun. The bus will take us to the airport" Said Karu.

Next Day.

Everyone had got on the plane, Kyo and Tohru had to share a row of course. An hour or so pasted and Kyo began to sing.

"It's these estrentamentals (can't tell what word that is so if you know it please tell me it in a review. OO this is Build God Then We'll Talk By Panic! At The Disco. Yeah, I'm a Panic freak.)

On the lalala Corner of Fourth and Free Mart, strike feeling only cus the just that unappealing, in the desdacatholic (I can't make out some of the words T-T) cross them souls upon a dooo. The rooms have a hint of asspestace and maybe just a dash of formaldehyde, in the habit of decomposing right before your very lalala eyes. Long with the people inside what a wonderful charaictual of intimacy, inside what a wonderful charaictual of intimacy, tonight's intrange of a lawyer and a virgin. Surising with the rosary tucked inside her lingerie. She's getting a job at the firm come Monday, the misses will say with a cheating attorney. With lighting aside she really needs this money, what a wonderful charaictual of intimacy. Share it all! (Again, couldn't hear those words. T-T) Not to mention the constable , his propersition for that virgin, yes the one that you met with,. On strictly business, as he said to the Mrs. Like all the hours before after he had left, she was fixing her face in a compact, there was a terrible crash. There was a terrible crash, between her and the bed, she spilled her purse on her bed, and the purse of a different coooon, along with the people inside, what a wonderful charaictual of intimacy, inside what a wonderful charaictual of intimacy. There are raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses that are sleeping with roaches and taking the sheets all before the stains, and that will be more of your least favorite things. There are raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses that are sleeping with roaches and taking the sheets all before the stains, and that will be more of your least favorite things. Inside, what a wonderful charaictual of intimacy, inside what a wonderful charaictual of intimacy, inside, what a wonderful charaictual of intimacy, inside what a wonderful charaictual of intimacy. Raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses that are sleeping with roaches and taking the sheets all before the stains, and that will be more of your least favorite things, raindrops on girls in white dresses that are sleeping with roaches and taking the sheets all before the stains, and that will be more of your least favorite things."

(Thank you Panic! At The Disco, for creating such a wonderful song!)

"Wow Kyo san, you really are a great singer!" Chimed Tohru happily.

"Oh... thanks." He said as he began to blush. "Hey Tohru?" He said.

"Yes Kyo san?" She asked.

"UGH! How many times must I tell you! JUST CALL ME KYO!" He yelled.

"Oh! I'm so so so so so sorry Kyo kun! I forgot that you don't like being called 'san'." Said Tohru looking down, tears forming in her eyes.

"Uh! No... I shouldn't have yelled at you." Said Kyo looking to the floor.

"Um Kyo kun what did you want to ask me?" Asked Tohru.

"Nothing it was just something stupid." He said, suddenly a black cat runs into his lap.

"Eep! A black cat!" Yelled Tohru who had suddenly became superstitious.

"Hey, she isn't a black cat!" Said Kyo holding up the cat, which happened to have a white triangle and on it's forehead and gray paws.

"Oh... I'm sorry, I didn't notice." She said blushing.

"Crap! Isuki! Where are you!" Whispered Kazuma as he walked down the aisle.

"Looking for her?" Asked Kyo as he held out Isuki, right as Kazuma walked by.

"Eh! Kyo... it's not my fault! She leapt out of my hands... where you distressed?" Asked Kazuma.

"Yeah kinda, hey how'd you sneak her on?" Asked Kyo.

"I didn't Kari san did." Said Kazuma.

"Isuki." Whispered Karu as he walked by.

"Forget it dad, I already have her." Said Kyo.

"Oh... it was supposed to be a surprise." Said Karu.

"Well it kinda is, I didn't expect Isuki here to be here." Said Kyo.

"AW! Kyo missed his little Isuki!" Said Karu and Kazuma in unison.

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Kyo.

"Well Kazi, it would only be expected, Kyo did raise her since she was born." Said Karu.

"Of course Kari san, it must have been so hard for Kyo, not getting to see his daughter for so long." Said Kazuma.

"Daughter?" Asked Tohru.

"Yes, Kyo has a daughter, her name is Isuki and he is holding her right now." Said Karu. "I am so happy that my son can experience the happiness of being a father."

"But..." Began Tohru.

"Isuki, or the little kitten Kyo is holding now is his daughter, it is a joke Tohru chan. You see three months ago Kyo found Isuki abandoned outside in the rain." Said Kazuma.

"Oh." Said Tohru.

"Yeah she gets it so you guys can go and sit down, NOW!" Said Kyo pushing his father, and his shishou out of his seat. Kyo then sat back down, Isuki cuddling against his chest purring.

'I wish that was me... WAIT! Do I still have feelings for him!' Tohru thought. 'Of course you do! You knew he hated being called 'san' you just don't want him knowing.' she yelled back to herself. She was sitting there lost in thought.

"Wanna hold her?" Asked Kyo, breaking Tohru out of thought.

"What?" Asked Tohru.

"Wanna hold Isuki?" Asked Kyo.

"Oh! Yes please." She said, Kyo then stood up and placed Isuki in her hands, Isuki who didn't want to leave the comfort of his chest bit into his sleeve.

"Isuki, it's okay. Tohru wont hurt you." Said Kyo, which made the kitten release his sleeve. She then cuddled into began cuddling into Tohru's chest.

"Eh..." Said Tohru blushing.

"Sorry, she likes to cuddle." Said Kyo blushing.

"It's okay Kyo kun, it kinda reminds me of before." She said with a smile.

'That's right. Like the first time she saw my true form.' He thought. He then noticed that Isuki became very interested in a lose string on Tohru's shirt, and was about to attack it. He quickly went to move his hand to stop her, but it was too late.

"Ow." Said Tohru as Isuki dug her claw slightly into her skin.

"UH!" Said Kyo as he stood up. Her hand began to bleed lightly. "Isuki!" Said Kyo.

"It's okay Kyo kun, it's not like being bitten by Kisa." Said Tohru with a giggle.

"Yea I guess you're right." Said Kyo as he looked out the window.

"Hey we're there!" Said Kyo.

"Yay Nagoya!" Said a very happy Kisa.


	3. Date

Chapter 3!

**Thank you so much to those who read the story, you will now be rewarded with the next chapter. And if you are just starting to read this story, well then welcome to the party.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, hell I didn't even write any of the songs in this chapter. **

**Well anyway, this chapter will be longer.**

So lets get this started!

As the plane boarded everyone got off and from there a limo (yep Karu got a limo.)

picked them up and brought them to a hotel. The room bunking are as followed : Tohru and Kyo, Haru and Kisa, Arisa and Ritsu, Saki and Momiji. (Kyo- HEY! How come my band only has people from my family! Author- Because I didn't feel like making up new characters, cus then I'd have to explain backgrounds. Kyo- at least the kuso nezumi isn't in this fic. Author- cough cough.)

"Oh my, is that who I think it is!" Yelled Karu looking behind himself.

"Hm?" Says everyone in unison.

"YUKI, AYAME!" Yelled Momiji happily running to his cousins giving them each a hug.

"Momiji, what are you doing here?" Asked Yuki.

"We're on tour!" Said Momiji with a smile.

"Stupid author." Mumbles Kyo.

(HEY! You aren't supposed to know I'm here!)

"I was just in a fight with you." Says Kyo.

(SHUT UP! GO BACK TO NORMAL! hits Kyo over the head with a staff and Kyo forgets about author.)

"What are you doing here?" Asked Kyo.

"Ayame took me to visit Shigure." Said Yuki.

"WAIT! You mean Shigure is in Nagoya! He said he wouldn't see us for a while!" Uo said to Karu.

"Uh... HEY! What is Shigure doing in Nagoya anyway?" Asks Karu. "DON'T ANSWER THAT!" He yells.

"Well Kari san it is wonderful to see you, my wonderful uncle." Said Ayame running to Karu in slow motion.

"Hey Kyo, you wanna know why I don't have grey hair?" Asks Karu.

"Yea, actually I do." Said Kyo.

"Because I stay far away from Ayame and Shigure." Said Karu, he then moves Kyo into his place and he gets hugged by Ayame instead.

"YOU BASTARD!!!!" Yells and angry Kyo.

"Calm down." Said Kazuma. "Ayame, Kyo has to leave for the hotel now." He said.

"Miss Honda, what are you doing here?" Asked Yuki.

"Oh! Shigure gave Karu san all rights to our band since he was retiring." She said with a smile.

"So you are staying with Kyo?" He asked.

"Yes, OH! I'm sorry Sohma kun I have to go!" Said Tohru as she ran to catch up with the others.

The limo pulled up to the hotel and everyone was escorted to their rooms, once there Tohru went into the bath and Kyo began to watch TV.

'It's weird having her around... maybe cus you still love her. UGH! I have to tell her! That kuso nezumi is in this town, and I know he still loves her, if he gets her I don't know what I'd do!' Kyo yelled to himself. Tohru then walked out of the bathroom in her pajamas.

"Kyo kun, the bath is free now." She said.

"Tohru." He said as he looked down.

"Yes Kyo kun?" She asked.

"Is it this heat that makes you sweat and all you think about in bed, and the lights are dimming and your hands are shaking as you are sliding off your dress. You think of what you did and how I hope to guide you of worth it, and the lights are dimming and you heart is racing as your fingers touche you skin. Another wit, a better kiss, a better touche, a better fuck, and any boy you'll ever met sweetie you have me. Girl as it looks past the sweat, a better love deserving of, exchanging body heat in the passenger seat. No no no, you know it will always just be me. Lets get these two hearts beating faster faster! So testosterone boys and harlequin girls will you dance to this beat and hold your lovers heart, so testosterone boys and harlequin girls will you dance to this beat and hold your lovers heart,so I guess there was to guess and another man swing the focus, where we last left of screaming, where we last left off, pick up pick up. No our duty calls and we are just getting to the part where the shock is in and the stomach acid finds a way to make you sick. I hope you didn't expect to get all of the attention, lets not get selfish didn't you really think I'd let you steal this chorus.Lets get these two hearts beating faster faster! So testosterone boys and harlequin girls will you dance to this beat and hold your lovers heart, so testosterone boys and harlequin girls will you dance to this beat and hold your lovers heart. Dance to this beat, dance to this beat, dance to this beat!Lets get these two hearts beating faster faster. Lets get these two hearts beating faster. A bit more wit, a better kiss, a better touche, a better fuckAnd any boy you'll ever meet sweetie you have me. Girl as it looks past the sweat, a better love deserving of, exchanging body heat in the passenger seat, no no no,you know it will always just be me. Lets get these two hearts beating faster faster! So testosterone boys and harlequin girls will you dance to this beat and hold your lovers heart, so testosterone boys and harlequin girls will you dance to this beat and hold your lovers heart. So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, DANCE TO THIS BEAT! So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, DANCE TO THIS BEAT! And hold your lover heart. Let's get these two hearts beating faster faster. Let's get these two hearts beating faster." He finishes and looks down blushing.

'FUCK! How will I get out of this!'

"Well wh... what'd ya think?"

"It was... very nice Kyo kun... are you gonna sing it at the concert?" She asked.

"Yeah... but I wanted to sing it for you because I wrote it for you..." He said, he then covered his mouth and looked down.

'OH MY GOD!! Kyo has feelings for me... and I have feelings for him.' She thought, she then looked at him, his face was down so she couldn't see his face. She then walked closer to him and hugged him.

"Tohru... would you ever consider going out with me?" He asked timidly. (I know, I know he is so out of character.)

"Of course Kyo." She said.

"W... what about tomorrow, at eight." He said with a smirk. (Little more like him.)

"Of course... um... where?" She asked.

"How about to the movies, and maybe dinner?" He said.

"But wont we be spotted?" She asked.

"We'll wear a disguise, unless you want fans and paparazzi following us around like crazy." He asked.

"I've never been followed by the paparazzi, and usually I don't get to many fans around... why do you?" She asked. Kyo then got up and went to the night stand and brought over a magazine. His picture was on the cover and he and Yuki were fighting and they both had black eyes.

"All the time, plus fan girls are pretty annoying." He said.

"Don't worry." She said.

Tohru was getting ready for her date in her room, while Kyo was with his dad. She decided on wearing a dress and a ribbon in her hair. She then heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. Kyo was there ready to go.

"Hey you ready?" He asked.

"Yes." She said walking out of the room. Kyo then took her hand and they walked out of the hotel.

We see a man standing around with a camera on a lonely street, he then spots orange hair from where he was standing. He then goes to get a better look. It was no other then Kyo Sohma, one of the most famous singers in Japan. (In this fic he is.) And he was holding the hand of none other then Tohru Honda.

"Looks like I got a scoop." Said the man and he then began to follow, silently taking pictures.

Tohru and Kyo were walking to the restaurant, when Kyo got the sudden feeling that someone was following him. He turned quickly just in time to see a man duck into the crowd.

"Crap!" He said, he then tightened his grasp around her hand and then began to run faster. He they soon got to the restaurant and Kyo ran in.

"What was that about?" Tohru said trying to catch her breath.

"Guy... taking pictures." He said as he also tried to catch his breath. He then went up to the front desk.

"Reservation for two." He said.

"Name?" Asked the man in a snooty way. 'Like he has a reservation. I've seen richer looking things on a flee.'

"Sohma. Kyo Sohma." He said.

"WHAT! Can I see some ID?" Asked the man. Kyo then pulled out his wallet and was about to pull out his ID when a picture of him and his father fell out, the man picked it up.

"OH MY! You are Kyo Sohma... wh... what brings you he... here this evening?" Asked the man nervously.

"Uh... a date." Mumbled Kyo.

"With who?" Asked the man. "It must be someone famous like Emiri or something!" Said the man brightly.

"Uh... I don't date porn stars." Said Kyo calmly.

"Oh then who?" asked the man again.

"Um... Tohru Honda." Said Kyo.

"TOHRU HONDA!!!!!!!!! I am one of her biggest fans! Yelled the man.

'And Emiri-tan's too.' Thought Kyo.

"Is she here right now?" Asked the man as he looked around, Tohru then came up to stand next to Kyo.

"OH! You... you are Miss Honda! May I have an autograph." Said the man.

"Uh..." Stuttered Tohru.

"I'm sorry but can you just direct us to our table." Said Kyo trying to keep his anger down.

"Oh yes of course!" Said the man as he led them to their table.

"Here you are sir." Said the man as he walked away.

"Wow what a wonderful view." Said Tohru as she sat down.

"Yeah." Said Kyo in a calm voice.

"OH MY GOD!" Yelled a girl in the background. "Is that Kyo Sohma!"

"Oh my god IT IS!" Said another girl.

"Hey that's Tohru Honda!" Said a guy, who was seated next to the girls. They all stood up and went to Kyo and Tohru.

"Um... excuse us, but would you two happen to be Kyo Sohma and Tohru Honda?" Asked one of the girls.

"Yes." said Kyo looking down.

"OH MY GOD! Can we get an autograph!" Said the other girl.

"Sure." Said Tohru brightly.

"OH! Thank you so much let me go get my notebook!" Said one of the girls.

"Um... are you two on a date?" Asked the man.

"Yeah" Said Kyo.

"But me and Kyo kun have known each other since highschool." Said Tohru.

"Ah, getting back together." Said the man.

"No, this is our first date, we really couldn't go out cus 1 we didn't know about the others feelings and 2 we lived in the same house." Said Kyo.

"Oh... I'm sorry that my girlfriend and her friend have bugged you." Said the man just in time for the other girls to get back. Kyo and Tohru gave them their autographs and then they left.

"What a wonderful scoop!" Said a man from behind a bush.

"So you ready to go?" Asked Kyo after Tohru had finished eating.

"Yes." She said getting up. Kyo then payed and they were off to the movies.

(If you think it is weird that two celebrates are going out on a normal date then tell me cus I even think it sounds weird myself.)

As the two got to the movie theater Kyo decided on a horror flick which Tohru had agreed to. Kyo payed and they went in, and Night of the Curse, began. (Made up movie name, but it is really scary, but I wont describe the movie because, well if I did then it would be a really long story.)

Kyo and Tohru sat there in silence as screams from and innocent person in the movie goes through the theater. Blood came out of the young girl and a shot of the killers face is shown. Tohru flinches and leans into Kyo, he puts his arm around her and she relaxes.


	4. capter 4

Chapter 4.

**Disclaimer: It isn't mine, if it was Kyo and Tohru would have been together by the 3rd book.**

Thank you to everyone that reviewed!!! Thank you very much to Cilya for the lyrics to some of the songs.

They'll be preforming in this chapter, and there might be a special guest. -

It was a few hours later and the movie had ended Kyo, trying to get up, gently shook Tohru's shoulder.

"One more minute Shigure san, I don't want to perform yet!" She said in her sleep.

"Tohru, I'm not Shigure, and we have to go cus the movie is over." He said in a calm voice. She opened her eyes for a second and then closed them again.

'UGH!!!!!!! How am I gonna get her home!'He thought angrily. He then picked her up and left the theater. Kyo then saw a flash of light, he turned around and went to the source. When there he saw a young man in a red over coat, black pants, long brown hair which was tied back and he was wearing sun glasses.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Yelled Kyo angrily.

"Um... I... I'm... Alphonse Elric, and well you see." Said Alphonse stuttering. (Yeah Al's a guest star, don't worry he isn't the only one, but he wasn't the one following them the whole night. That person is from Inuyasha. I had to find a way to put characters from my other favorite anime's.)

"Why are you following us?" Asked Kyo.

"I wasn't... I just saw you walking out and decided to take a picture of you and your girlfriend, cus I thought you two were cute walking out of th movie theater like that." Said Al.

"... Hey why does you last name seem familiar?" Asked Kyo.

"My brother is an actor... Edward Elric." Said Al looking down.

"So you don't know who I am?" Asked Kyo.

"Nope, I don't get out much." Said Al and Kyo sweat dropped.

"I'm Kyo Sohma, and the girl here is Tohru Honda." Said Kyo.

"AL!" Yelled a guy from behind Kyo.

"Ni-san!" Said Al.

"What are you... HOLY SHIT! You're Kyo Sohma!" Said Ed. (Another guest star! from FMA!)

"Yeah, and you're Edward Elric... didn't my father support you at one time?" Asked Kyo.

"Yeah, hey how is Karu?" Asked Ed.

"He's fine, well I gotta go see ya later." Said Kyo as he walked out of the theater, Tohru still in his arms.

"OH!!!!!!! THEY ARE A COUPLE!" Said a man as he took a picture of Kyo and Tohru.

Karu was sitting there reading the paper when he picked up a magazine. On the cover was there were several pictures of Kyo and Tohru.

"SINGING LOVE SENSATIONS!" Yelled Karu. He read the who the author was. "By Shippo" (I was gonna make it someone else, but Shippo just seemed so perfect for the job, of course it is an older version of him though.)

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!!" Yelled and angry Kyo.

"..." Tohru sat there silently.

Yuki woke up in his hotel room and went over to the coffee table, there sat a single magazine, and on the cover was Kyo and Tohru, on a date. He was furious, he wanted to beat Kyo to a pulp, and he would. Right after his concert, tonight.

Kyo was getting ready in his dressing room when Tohru came in dressed in jeans and a tank top.

"Kuinichiwa, Kyo kun." She said, blushing slightly.

"Oy Tohru... were you offended by the magazine yesterday?" He asked looking down. She looked at him shocked, he gaze softened and she went up to him and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Of course not... Ai shi teru Kyo kun." She said blushing.

"Ai shi teru, Tohru." He said, he then kissed her lightly.

"Now get on stage before it's to late." He said.

"OH!! I forgot!" She said as she rushed out of his room.

"She is so silly some times." He said as he sat down to finish getting ready.

Tohru waled out on stage, and began to look over the crowd, she then began to sang.

(This song is 'Kiss Me' by Sixpence None The Richer.)

"Kiss me out on the bearded Marley, lie me beside the green green grass , swing swing, swing that spinning step you wear those shoes and then we'll wear that dress ohh. Kiss me beneath the milky twilight, lead me out on the moonlit floor. Lift your open hands, strike up the band and make the fault line, dance silver moon sparkling, so kiss me. Kiss me ,down by the broken tree house, swing me up on the hanging top, bring bring, bring your flower hat ,we'll take the trail mark down your father's mat. Ohh kiss me beneath the milky twilight, lead me out onthe moonlit floor. Lift your open hands, strike up the band and make the fault line dance silver moon sparkling. So kiss me... kiss me, beneath the milky twilight, lead me out on the moonlit floor, lift your open hands, strike up he band and make the fault line, dance silver moon sparkling , so kiss me...

... So kiss me... so kiss me...So kiss me!" She finished with a smile and the crowd began to cheer. Tohru, Arisa, Saki and Kisa walked off the stage to be greeted by a happy Karu.

"That was wonderful! Kyo is now on stage ready to sing, you may watch if you'd like." Said Karu.

"Okay." They all said in unison, then walking over to the stairs to get a birds eye view of the boys. Kyo was just walking out onto the stage, getting ready to sing.

"Stop stalling, make a name for yourself Boy you better put that pen to paper and charm your way out If you talk you better walk you better pack your shit up With more than good hooks while your under the gun Start talking "a sensationalist" Oh he's slightly clever to just a certain extent If you talk you better walk you better keep your mouth With more than good hooks while your under the gun Panic meet the press it's time for us to take a chance it's time for us to take a chance Panic meet the press it's time for us to take a chance It's time for us Well we're just a wet dream for the webzine, Make us it make us hip make us seen Or shrug us off your shoulders Don't approve a single word that we wrote Well we're just a wet dream for the webzine, Make us it make us hip make us seen Or shrug us off your shoulders Don't approve a single word that we wrote I'm burning and I'm blacking my lungs Boy you know it feels good with fire back on your tongue If you walk you better talk you better pack your shit up With more than good hooks while under the gun Start talking "a sensationalist" Oh he's slightly clever to just a certain extent You all keep quiet! let us sing like the doves Then decide if it's done purpose or lack there of Just for the record the weather today is slightly sarcastic with a god chance of A.indiffernce or B.disintrest in what the critics say It's time for us to take a chance It's time for us Well we're just a wet dream for the webzine, Make us it make us hip make us seen Or shrug us off your shoulders Don't approve a single word that we wrote Well we're just a wet dream for the webzine, Make us it make us hip make us seen Or shrug us off your shoulders Don't approve a single word that we wrote music Ladadaladadaladadada uhwoah uhwoah Ladadaladadaladadada uhwoah uhwoah Just for the record the weather today is slightly sarcastic with a good chance of A.indiffernce or B.disintrest in what the critics say (in background: Ladadaladadaladadadada uhwoah uhwoah Ladadaladadaladadadada uhwoah uhwoah) Well we're just a wet dream for the webzine, Make us it make us hip make us seen Or shrug us off your shoulders Don't approve a single word that we wrote Well we're just a wet dream for the webzine, Make us it make us hip make us seen Or shrug us off your shoulders Don't approve a single word that we wrote Just for the record the weather today is slightly sarcastic with a good chance of A.indiffernce or B.disintrest in what the critics say." He stood there breathing heavily as he looked over the crowd, suddenly one of the side doors opened. He looked over to see Yuki with a knife in hand, he suddenly hurled the knife at Kyo, which he dodged.

"What the hell!" Said Kyo, looking at Yuki, who didn't respond. He ran to Kyo and threw a punch, Kyo grabbed his arm and flung him over his head, Yuki smirked, he pulled a knife out of his sleeve and stabbed Kyo in the chest.

"KYO!" Yelled KAru as he ran onto the stage. Kyo just stood there, his head hung low.

"What the fuck was that for you baka nezumi." Said Kyo as he lifted his head, hate was obvious in his eyes, he pulled the knife out of his chest and flung it to the ground. He lifted Yuki and body slammed him to the ground. Yuki stood up and charged Kyo, when he came into contact he brought a gun out of his sleeve.

"YOU WILL NEVER HAVE HONDA SAN!" Yelled Yuki as he clicked the gun. Suddenly a body guard came out and took hold of Yuki, he then dropped the gun.

"Sohma kun." Said Tohru as she walked onto the stage. Yuki saw her and smiled, he then tried to kiss her. She slapped him across the face.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WOULD BE WITH YOU AFTER YOU TRY AND MURDER KYO!" She yelled, she ran off of the stage, Kyo went to his knees and collapsed.

DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!

"WHAT! I get stabbed! What makes you think you can kill me!" Said an angry Kyo to the author.

"You don't die."

"Then... why am I here?" Asked Kyo.

"Cus the chapter is over." Said Karu.

"Oh... what happens to Yuki?" Asks Kyo.

"Jail, but he brakes out."

"What... I go to jail?" Asks Yuki.

"Yeah."

"But why!" Says Yuki.

"Cus I don't like you. You are always trying to mess with Kyo... plus Kyo and Tohru are the perfect couple."

"But why jail!" Says Yuki.

"You brake out, and then try and kil... uh oh! Don't want to reveal anything!"

Hey if I get at least 1 review I'll update again today. I don't have school or anything better to do, so it will probably be up dated anyway.


	5. Bad News

Chapter 5!!

**Disclaimer: not mine. **

Ed- Why did you put me in this fan fic??

Me- cus, I could.

Kyo- Do I die?

Me-... That information is classified.

Karu- Shut up Kyo I wanna find out what happens!

An ambulance rushes through the dark streets of Nagoya, passing every car. The only noise that can be heard is the ring of the siren through the night air. Every thing is in a hush. The ambulance pulls up to a hospital and a young man with orange hair is rushed out of the back on a stretcher. He is brought into the building, a car pulls up to the front of the hospital, out comes a man with the same orange hair as the one on the stretcher, and man with silverish gray hair and a young woman with brown hair, they all rush into the hospital and to the front desk.

"KYO SOHMA!" Yells Karu, eyes wide.

"Uh... he's in ER at the moment, I'll alert you when he is out." Said the nurse.

"WHAT! I CAN'T WAIT THAT LONG!! MY SON WAS JUST STABBED!" Yelled Karu losing his cool.

"I'm sorry sir, but you'll..." Began the nurse. Suddenly Hatori comes out of one of the rooms.

"Karu, Kyo will be alright they moved him to room 117, and they are taking visitors." Said Hatori.

"Is he awake?" Asked Kazuma.

"No not at the moment, but he should awake soon." Said Hatori.

"Okay... Karu san." Said Kazuma, grabbing Karu by the arm. "How about we let Tohru visit Kyo first." Said Kazuma calmly.

"Uh... alright." Said Karu. "TOHRU CHAN! Would you mind checking on Kyo kun for me I need to call someone."

"Okay." She said as she walked down the hallway till she got to room 117. 'That's the same number room that mom was in.' She thought. (MADE THAT PART UP! I don't know the room number.)

She slowly opened the door to see his sleeping figure on the bed. She walked over and put her hand on his head. He slowly opened his eyes to see her.

"Hey." He said.

"Kyo kun... are you okay! I'm so sorry I caused you so much trouble I'm not worthy of." She began in an apology rant. (More like Ritsu, cus that's an accident.)

"Don't you ever say that." Said Kyo as he pulled her to his chest.

"HELLO!!!!!" Said a voice from behind. "How is my darling Kyon kichi?" Asked a girl.

"Get out of here Kiroko." Said Kyo.

"NEVER! My Kyo kun was stabbed by the dammed nezumi and is now in the hospital. OH! And here is Isuki." Said Kiroko.

"Kyo... what does she mean by 'her Kyo kun.' ?" Asked Tohru.

"It's nothing." Said Kyo.

"UH! Ni-san! How dare you say that!" She said with tears in her eyes.

"Ni-san?" Asked Tohru.

"Yeah, she's my little sister." Said Kyo.

"Yeah by only four minutes!" Said the girl as she sat down, Kyo then pulled off her hat to reveal long orange hair, red eyes and a face a lot like his only more feminine.

"Yeah, now get out!" Said Kyo angrily.

"What's wrong Kyo, you didn't want to see Kiroko?" Asked Karu.

"OF COURSE NOT!!!! She's worse then Ayame!" Said Kyo.

"Am not. Besides I'm the younger one which technically makes you Ayame." Said Kiroko.

"Kyo kun." Said Ayame as he walks in the room.

"Yeah?" Asks Kyo.

"I'm sorry to say this, but Yuki broke out of jail... they don't know where he is." Said Ayame.

Me- Hey Kyo do you ever wonder what Aya's name means?

Kyo- Hm?

Me- Ayame's name means Iris...

Ayame- Horray my wonderful meaning of my name has been revealed!

Ayame begins to skip around with anime flowers in the background.

Shigure- Yay Aya!

Reviews are welcome!

Till next time.


	6. Home

Chapter 6!

**Disclaimer; don't own it.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It's a dark night and signs and TV stations were playing on and on about one person. 'Sohma, Kyo'. A dark figure in a hood looks on a TV.

"_Scoff _, why do they even care about such an insolent waste of space! He is worthless and always will be!" said the figure as he walked on.

Everyone gasped as Ayame told them the news, Karu dropped to his knees.

"What do you mean?" asked Kazuma.

"He broke out of jail, but there is something even more disturbing about it." Said Ayame looking down.

"What... what could be more disturbing?" Asked Kiroko.

"In his cell was a picture of Tohru... and the it was stabbed and written on." said Ayame.

"What was on it!" Asked Kyo in anger. Ayame pulled something out of his pocket and gave it to Kyo. It was a picture of Tohru, and it looked like she had been stabbed and blood was drawn on it with sharpie, he turned it over and read it. _'She will be mine, and if she wont come willingly then I will rape and kill her.' _Kyo dropped the picture.

"What are we gonna do?" Asks Kyo looking up to Karu.

"Kyo kun, may I see it?" Asked Tohru.

"NO!" Said Kyo.

"That bad?" Asked Kiroko.

'He wont have her and he wont touche her, even if he kills me, I'll make sure she isn't hurt!' Thought Kyo angrily as he clenched his fists.

(I know I'm making Yuki seem really evil, but it is cus I hate him, and he is truly evil.)

"Tohru, you are not to leave my sight, or be without Uo, Shishou, Hanna or Hatori." Said Kyo.

"But why?" She asked innocently. Kyo gave her the picture which she read, she also dropped it and began to cry.

"Please don't cry Tohru, I'll protect you." Said Kyo as he pulled Tohru into a hug, she automatically landed on his chest which made him wince.

'Stupid wounds, these things are gonna keep me from protecting her.' He thought.

"I'm sorry Kyo, I didn't mean to hurt you!" She said trying to get up but his hand kept her in place.

"It's fine." He said.

It was a few days later and Kyo's wounds were healing nicely and he was out of the hospital, and inside the tour bus with Tohru. They were traveling to Tokyo so that they could be 'safe' from Yuki. Shigure had gotten a restraining order from Yuki a year ago, he had secretly been stalking Tohru and he didn't want her to find out, but with what had happened recently he decided to tell Karu. Once he heard he decided it would've been better to lay low for awhile.

"AW! Why do we have to go to Tokyo!" Whined Kiroko.

"SHUT UP!!!!!!! It's for Tohru's own good!" Yelled Kyo as he tried to sleep.

"Fine, whatever... Oh my Kami! Kyo kun is in AI!" Yelled Kiroko. Kyo then blushed and threw a pillow at his sister.

"So what! Even if I am in love is it any of your business!" Yelled Kyo.

"Yes, because Tohru is standing right behind you." Said Kiroko, Kyo then turned around to see a blushing Tohru, which made him blush more. He then stood up and went to the loft.

"Kiroko... maybe you shouldn't make fun of your brother. He'll prbably make you fight him in the dojo when we get home." Said Karu.

"Meep!" Said Kiroko, she then hid under the seat.

They arrived at Shigure's in two hours.

"My little flower!" Said Shigure as he gave Tohru a hug.

"Hello Shigure." Said Tohru.

"I'm very sorry that I didn't tell you about the restraining order earlier. It might have helped." Said Shigure.

"It's fine... do you have enough rooms though?" Asked Karu.

"I believe so, then again Kyo and Kiroko can always share..." Began Shigure.

"Don't even go there!" Said Kyo and Kiroko in unison.

"I'll share with Kisa, but I am stealing brothers room." Said Kiroko.

"Hey!" Said Kyo.

"You share with Tohru." Said Kiroko.

"WHAT!" Said Kyo.

"I don't have a problem with it... do you Kyo?" she asked.

"... n... Not really." Said Kyo blushing.

"UH! Kyo is trying to deflower the flower!" Said Shigure.

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Kyo as he hit Shigure.

"Kari, Kyo is being mean!" Said shigure.

"You had that one coming." Said Karu with a smirk.

"No way orangey! Me and Hanna are gonna bunk with Tohru!" Said Uo.

"...We will take the princes room, so we can destroy his things." Said Hanna.

"..." Silence.

"Ok." Said Uo. Then her and Hanna went to Yuki's old room, when they opened they found nothing out of the ordinary, Hanna then opened the closet and there was millions of pictures of Tohru, and a few pair of her under garments, all of her cooking recipe's, locks of hair and other unmentionable objects.

"Holy crap... he's been stalking Tohru for a very long time." Said Uo.

"SHIGURE, KYO!!!!!" Yelled Uo. Kyo ran up the stairs and into Yuki's room, when he found Yuki's little shrine, his blood began to boil.

"He is gonna pay!" He said as he walked into his room. Nothing had changed in there. He went to his closet and pulled out one of his old shirts and a pair of cargo pants and changed into them. He then came down stairs and grabbed Kazuma.

"Uh..." Said Kazuma.

"We have to train!" Said Kyo as he walked outside.

Kazuma and Kyo had fought for four hours straight, Kyo had gotten a few punches in, but overall he was the one getting beaten. Haru had turned black a few times and joined the battle, Kiroko had also gotten dragged in as well. Kyo was thrown to the ground by Kazuma and he got back up.

"Gah! No more no more! We've been at it for hours!" Said Kazuma.

"..." Kyo then fell back onto the grass and looked at the sky.

"Are you okay?"Asked Tohru as she stood over Kyo.

"Yeah." Said Kyo sitting up, Tohru then gave him and onigiri.

"Thanks." He said as he took a bite.

"Do you think Yuki meant what he wrote?" She asked looking down.

"I don't know Tohru." Said Kyo, looking at her, he then gave her a kiss on the forehead and grabbed her hand.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Roof." He said as he went to the side of the roof and began to climb. Tohru followed after, when they were on the roof the sun began to set, and they fell asleep in each others arms.


	7. Important announcement

Chapter 7.

**Disclaimer: Still not mine, and I'm not fighting for custody so it will never be mine.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was nine thirty and Kiroko was cooking dinner in the kitchen, which was weird to her. She was making onigiri and not really paying attention when.

'BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!!!!!! FIRE fire!!!!!!!' Went the smoke alarm.

"AH!" Kiroko looked at the rice cooker, which smoke was coming out.

"No!! My beautiful house!" Yelled Shigure, Karu came out with a fire extinguisher, which wasn't working.

"What's going on?" Asked a sleepy Kyo as he and Tohru came into the house.

"FIRE!" Yelled Kiroko, Kyo then looked at the rice cooker to see smoke, he then walked over to it, turned it off, picked it up and put it in the sink. He then turned on the water.

"Was that really so hard?" Asked Kyo.

"Uh... YAY Ni-san!" Yelled Kiroko a she hugged Kyo.

"Get off me." Said Kyo as he pushed her away. Isuki suddenly runs in the room and jumps into Kyo.

"...Isuki was wrong?" Asked Kyo. He then saw that Isuki had a wound on her side.

"How'd that happen!" Asked Tohru.

"I don't..." Kyo looks outside to see a man standing there he then sees purple eyes flash, the man smirks and runs. "DAMN YOU!" Yells Kyo as he runs outside to chase the man, Tohru runs after him.

We are sorry but time for a word from our sponsors.

(This was just put in her to make the story funny.)

Random guy falls from roof. Another person comes and pokes him

'Why are you on the ground?' Asks the person.

'I fell.' Said the man.

'Why fal when you can levitate?' Siad the person.

'How?' Asks the man.

'With these!' Person pulls out bunny slippers from the Legend Of Zelda Ocarina of Time.

Caution: You can only levitate for a short amount of time. This is not a real product and if you think it is, then you are an idiot.

Now back to the story!

Kyo ran after Yuki as fast as he can, he suddenly hears his name.

"KYO!" Yells Tohru. Kyo tuns around in horror, he then runs to Tohru.

"What are you doing here!?" He yells in anger.

"Trying to find you." She says.

"We need to get back before he finds you." Says Kyo.

"Who?" asks Tohru.

"Me." says Yuki with a smirk. "What aren't you happy to see me Honda san?" He asks evilly. Kyo brings Tohru closer.

"Why are you here?" Growls Kyo.

"Why Kyo, I thought you knew." said Yuki. Kyo hold Tohru closer.

"Tohru, run to the house I'll hold him off." Whispers Kyo.

"Okay." Says Tohru.

"I wouldn't do that, I made some friends in prison." Said Yuki, suddenly a group of men appeared around them.

"Dammit nezumi boy, what is your problem!" Yelled Kyo, as he held Tohru closer. Yuki looked at Kyo in disgust.

"That is my problem. You and Tohru, actually Tohru not with me!" Yuki yelled as he began to look like a mad man. "She should be with me!! And I won't stand for her being with anyone else." He yelled as he grabbed Tohru.

"AH!" Screamed Tohru as she tried to get away. Kyo kicked Yuki square in the gut and sent him flying, he then grabbed Tohru and jumped over the group of men, and began to run for the house.

"Shigure!" Yelled Kyo as he ran in the house with Tohru in his arms.

"What?" asked Shigure.

"Call the police, Yuki and some friends are out there..." Said Kyo to be cut off by him being sent flying. Yuki then walked in with a gun, he grabbed Tohru by her hair and pointed the gun to her back.

"You'll come quietly or you will die." Said Yuki forcefully.

"N... Never!" Said Tohru, she then felt the gun move to her arm, and then the worst came. The gun shot and the bullet went straight through her arm and to the floor. Tohru screamed in pain and then fell over, Yuki then shot again and the bullet went to her leg.

"You bastard!" Yelled Kyo as he leapt at Yuki, who, when he turned, brought the gun up as well, then he fired hitting Kyo in the chest.

Kyo fell to the ground in pain, suddenly Yuki was hit from behind and fell back into Haru who was holding Kyo's guitar, Yuki's vision went dark and he passed out.

"Call 911." Said Tohru as she leaned over Kyo.

"Tohru." Whispered Kyo.

"Kyo, please save your strength." She said.

"Are you okay." He asked ignoring her pleads. She then hugged him close to her chest.

It had been a week sense Yuki had attacked and shot Tohru and Kyo, fans were going crazy, trying to see the stars. Tohru was awake and well, while Kyo was in a more critical state. The bullet had punctured his right lung. Doctors had removed the bullet but were worried at how fast he would recover. They would both be out of work for a while. Karu walked into the room Tohru was in.

"Tohru chan." He said.

"Karu kun... is something wrong. Is Kyo okay!" She said.

"Yeah doctors say he'll be up any day soon, but... they say that it'll be a very long time before either of you can return to singing on stage, they said Kyo might take at least four to five months." Said Karu sadly.

"Will he be out of the hospital?" She asked.

"Of course, he can leave in a month." Said Karu.

"Thank god." She whispered. "Can I see him?" She asked.

"Of course, if you are up to it." Said Karu as he was getting a wheel chair.

"Karu kun, if you don't mind I'd like the crutches." She said. Karu then got the crutches and handed them to her. Tohru walked out of her room and down the hall to where Kyo was being held. She opened the door in time to see a nurse try to strap him down.

"Please Mr. Sohma you need to be calm, you are to injured." Cried the nurse.

"Dammit, I don't care, I need to see her, I need to see her NOW!" Yelled Kyo as he broke the bounds, and tried to get up.

"Stop!" Yelled the nurse.

"Never!" He yelled back as he stood. Tohru couldn't take it any more, he was struggling to see her.

"Kyo stop and stay down like the nurse said." Said Tohru with tears in her eyes.

"Tohru..." He said looking at her, he took a step forward, his foot falling as he walked, to reach her. He soon stood in front of her, he reached out his arms and brought her to his chest, the crutches fell to the ground as he embraced her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you." He said with tears in his eyes.

"Kyo, it wasn't your fault. Besides it was my fault, you got shot, I almost lost you and it was my fault." She said. He held her tighter, and began to fall back.

"Ah!" Screamed the nurse as she ran and caught Kyo, who had fallen asleep, she dragged him bock to the bed, put the needle for the IV in his arm, she then got Tohru her crutches.

"He'll be out for a while." Said the nurse.

"Alright." Said Tohru as she walked to her bed.

Four months later.

A young woman with brown hair walks out onto a stage in, jeans and a tank top. She held the mic in her hand and began to sing.

The IV and your hospital bed this was no accident this was a therapeutic chain of events This is the scent of dead skin on a linoleum floor This is the scent of quarantine wings in a hospital It's not so pleasant and it's not so conventional It sure as hell ain't normal but we deal we deal The anaesthetic never set I and I'm wondering where the apathy in urgency is that I thought I phoned in It's not so pleasant and it's not so conventional it sure as hell ain't normal but we deal we deal.

Sit back,just sit back just sit back and relax just sit back, just sit back just sit back and relapse again... Can't take the kid from the fight take the fight from the kid sit back relax, sit back relapse again Can't take the kid from the fight take the fight from the kid just sit just sit back You're a regular decorated emergency You're a regular decorated emergency... This is the scent of dead skin on a linoleum floor This is the scent of quarantine wings in a hospital It's not so pleasant and it's not so conventional It sure as hell ain't normal but we deal we deal The anaesthetic never set I and I'm wondering where the apathy in urgency is that I thought I phoned in It's not so pleasant and it's not so conventional it sure as hell ain't normal but we deal we deal Can't take the kid from the fight take the fight from the kid sit back relax, sit back relapse again Can't take the kid from the fight take the fight from the kid just sit just sit back sit back sit back relax relapse sit back sit back bupbupbudooh You can't take the kid out of the fight your regular decorated emergency the bruises and contrusion will remind what me did when you wake you've earned a place atop the ICU's hall of fame The camera caught you causing a commotion on the Gurney again...! your regular decorated emergency the bruises and contrusion will remind what me did when you wake you've earned a place atop the ICU's hall of fame The camera caught you causing a commotion on the Gurney again... Can't take the kid from the fight take the fight from the kid sit back relax, sit back relapse again Can't take the kid from the fight take the fight from the kid just sit just sit back sit back sit back relax relapse sit back sit back bupbupbudooh You can't take the kid out of the fight The IV and your hospital bed this was no accident this was a therapeutic chain of events."

The girl stopped and began to walk off stage not bothering to look at the crowd.

"Were you singing about me up there?" Asked a boy from behind that she had already passed.

"Kyo! What are you doing here, you should be at home!" She said worriedly.

"I am preforming tonight Tohru and nothing can stop me." He said as he walked on the stage, the fans began to gaps at the sudden arrival of the boy, sense he had been away for so long.

"Oh, well imagine, as I'm pacing the puses in a church corridor, and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear and exchanging of words. 'What a beautiful wedding!' What a beautiful wedding, says a brides maid to a waiter, 'And that's why it's a shame, what a shame the poor grooms bride is a whore.' I chime in with a haven't you people ever heard of, closing the God Damn door, no? It's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality. I chime in with a Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door, no, it's much better face these kinds of things with a sense of. Well if fact we'll look at this way I mean technically our marriage is saved this calls for a toast so pour the champaign. Well if fact we'll look at this way I mean technically our marriage is saved this calls for a toast so pour the champaign, pour the champaign... I chime in with a haven't you people ever heard of, closing the God Damn door, no? It's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality. I chime in with a Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door, no, it's much better face these kinds of things with a sense of POISE AND RATIONALITY! Heeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyy I caaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnn. ' I chime in with a haven't you people ever heard of, closing the God Damn door, no? It's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality. I chime in with a Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door, no, it's much better face these kinds of things with a sense of POISE AND RATIONALITY! Heeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyy I caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnn."

The crowd cheered, and Kyo smirked. He lifted the mic to his mouth.

"Everyone I have an announcement. Could Tohru Honda please come out on stage." Said Kyo as he looked straight into her eyes through a brake in the curtain. She came out to where Kyo was. He then kneeled on one knee.

"Kyo... what are you..." She began.

"Tohru Honda will you marry me?" He asked as he kneeled there on one knee, ring in hand.


End file.
